


Fire Soul Love

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of PGSM Act 47, Rei writes a letter to Minako. Live Action based, ReixMinako Shoujoai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Soul Love

Rei's POV

"Mi..na..ko!"

I cry out your name as I fall to the cold ground, my face now drenched in tears,

No matter how much we fought,

When I look back into the short time we've known each other,

the short time we shared, no matter how stubborn you were,

I failed to see that shine of light that belonged to you, the light

of courage and determination, no matter how ill you were, you kept fighting

to protect our princess. Even though you wanted to fulfill the past life's mission,

and I believed to leave what's in the past in the past, we both shared the same mission,

which is to protect our princess. Why did you leave us? You were our leader. Why does our fate

have to be so cruel? The cross that we must bear as soldiers? I didn't realize until they had

taken your life from us, how much your very presence meant to me, I failed to acknowledge you as

our true leader until the very end, you were our true leader, our guide. If I could, I

would give anything to just share another moment with you, to tell you how much you mean to me.

When I first accepted my fate as a soldier, I had thought it would be better to be working

alone, I was scared to have friends and loved ones, ever since my mother had died,

that's what it had seemed like to me all of the ones I truly love were taken from me.

That's why I can't understand I didn't realize how much you meant to me until the very end,

my heart bleeds, I don't want to lose anyone important to me anymore, please come back to us

Minako-chan, we need you, I need you.

End of Rei's POV

END

What did you think? R&R Please!  
Chapter 2: Minako's POV

Title: Fire Soul Love

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Rei-chan or Minako-chan.

Summary: Rei writes a poem to Minako following Act 47, PGSM live action based

Pairings: Rei/Minako shoujo ai

Chapter Two: I decided to add another chapter for Minako's POV, takes place shortly after the final act and what she feels.

Minako's POV

Mars, somehow I knew you'd be mad

Even though my time had ended, I worried about the ones I left behind,

Gomen ne, Mars, you had reasons

Even though I was the first soldier, you had awakened before me

I still won't admit that I changed my mind about the surgery because you had said so,

It was a descision I made as Aino Minako not as Sailor Venus,

The moment I shared with the rest of you, was the moment I became myself,

I wanted to live, As Aino Minako.

Thank you for protecting the princess in my absence, I believed in everyone,

In the end I'm glad the world was saved, I am so happy to be able to see everyone agian

I'm glad, the past life's mission was fufilled, the past will not repeat itself.

To be back with everyone, this is the best gift I've gotten, to get another chance

I am finally able to be myself, without the burden of the past life, we can all live freely.

Thank you everyone.

End of Minako's POV

END


End file.
